battlespiritsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Spirits: Frontier Saga
Battle Spirits: Frontier Saga is a completely fanmade Battle Spirits series. It follows chronologically the Grand Advent Saga. It is directly followed by the Battle Spirits: Invasion Saga. Sets * BSF01 - The New Frontier * BSF02 - Daeva of Destruction * BSF03 - Channeler Link * BSF04 - Ether Rift Storyline Untold millenia have passed since the Grandwalkers clashed in an all-out war against each other. The results are lost in the dusts of time. The worlds have shifted and changed form many times since then, have merged and split again, countless civilizations have risen and fallen, and the stories and powers of gods and heroes of ancient eras have been forgotten. The known world where the story takes place originally consisted of a single huge landmass, where the six nations resided in relative peace. A series of large-scale natural disasters following a meteor impact forced the spirits to flee westward, braving the vast, tumultuous ocean. The sacrifices were great, but eventually, ships captained by stalwart seamen and relentless creatures of the deep waters landed on the shores of an unknown continent. Immediately after making landfall, the six-pronged expedition force began marching inwards, building settlements along their path while in search for a suitable place for their permanent relocation. To their surprise, the spirits found that this unknown continent populated by indigenous creatures similar in form and level of technology to themselves - and unwilling to share their land with the newcomers. Hostilities began between the local forces and the invading armies. The native spirits seemed to be united in some form of worship of the constellations - and during the night, under the pure, unfiltered starlight, they easily outmatched the invaders. Negotiation was sought between the two forces, so that a solution may be found. This was the second shock for the invading fleet, for what they encountered was a being they had only heard of in their most distant myths: a Grandwalker, a god with dominion over the land itself. The deity called himself Orion, wielder of the power of the stars, and though he was polite, he nonetheless firmly demanded that the expeditionary force leave the continent at once. The spirits retaliated by claiming their home was destroyed, which was met with indifference by Orion's forces, so as expected, negotiations broke down, and the spirits launched a surprise attack. Nonetheless, they were powerless before the Grandwalker and his avatar. To make up the difference in strength, the spirits used their trump card: the ability for two separate spirits to Link their strength, and become as one, consolidating and multiplying their combined strength. With the fierce stand of the Dragon Warriors, it seemed as if the difference between the two forces was reversed - but, as the finishing blow was about to be delivered, a cry echoed across the starlit heavens - "'' - Neo Advent." Mechanics / Keyword abilities '''NOTE': Some mechanics / keywords may be worded differently here than in the cards themselves. What is on this page is the most recent update. The cards themselves will be edited in due time. All Colors * Link / Channeler Link / Unit Link (see below) * Neo Advent * Link Catalyze: X (Your Attack Step) When this spirit or your Linked Spirit attacks, by sending (Soul Core) from the attacking Spirit to your trash, immediately activate your set X color Soul Burst or Burst spirit card with Link. If this effect was activated when your Linked Spirit attacked, this effect may activate any X Burst card. * Protector: X family spirit/Ultimate/Nexus - When a specified card(s) would be destroyed by your opponent, by putting this card from your field/Removed From Game zone to the deckbottom, one of the specified card(s) remains on the field in the same state. * Protector: Life - When your life would be reduced by your opponent, by putting this card from your field/Removed From Game zone to the deckbottom, one life is not reduced. You may only activate Protector: Life once per turn. * Star Wall: X (Your Opponent's Turn) When your opponent uses a X color magic/Accel/Burst effect, by exhausting this spirit, negate that effect. Red * Artillery Gauge - TBA Purple * Eternal Curse (When Destroyed by your opponent) By destroying an opposing exhausted spirit/Ultimate, send a core from your opponent's life to the reserve. After this effect resolves, return a spirit card from your trash to your hand. * Spectre (Timing) Place (specific conditions) spirit cards face down on your field and during the game, those cards become spirits "Cost 9, Family: Spectre, Level 1: 0 core, 9000 BP, Purple core" Spectre spirits. (Spectre spirits can't be braved and can't be targeted by effects. They are discarded if they leave the field) Green * Seed - TBA White * Link-Kagemusha - When your Spirit with Link becomes the target of an opponent's effect, you can summon this Spirit card in your hand. If this effect was activated when a Linked Spirit was targeted, treat all reduction symbols on this spirit as filled. After that, change the target of that effect to this spirit only. * Linker-Armor - This Spirit gains all "Armor"-named effects of any spirits you control with Link. * God Hand: X - Your hand is unaffected by opposing effects. When a X color burst card in your hand has its condition fulfilled, you can activate that burst from your hand. God Hand is not affected by your opponent's "cannot activate Burst" effects, and can only be used once per turn. Yellow * Beacon - WIP * Dark Holy Life (When Attacks) When the opponent's life is decreased by this Spirit's attack, put one core from the void to your life, and send an opposing life to the trash. * Dusk Catalyze: X (Your Attack Step) When this spirit attacks, by sending Soul CoreSoul Core from this spirit to the trash, immediately activate your set yellow/purple Soul Burst. Alternatively, you may immediately activate a yellow/purple "Dark Artes" family Magic card from your hand/Removed From Game zone, treating the entire cost as paid. * Nimble - When this spirit blocks or is blocked by an opposing spirit whose BP is lower than its printed current LV BP, return that opposing spirit to the deckbottom. Blue * Shell - Put a face-down card from your decktop under your "Shellman" family spirit as "Shell" (Each spirit can have a maximum of one "Shell" under it. If a spirit would leave the field, by discarding a "Shell" under it, you may put a core from your reserve/field to it, and it remains on the field refreshed) Lore 'Frontier Tales Book 1 - Prologue "The New World"' 'Frontier Tales Book 1 - Chapter 1 "Landfall - Southern Side"' 'Frontier Tales Book 1 - Chapter 2 "Landfall - Northern Side"' 'Frontier Tales Book 1 - Chapter 3 "First Contact"' 'Frontier Tales Book 1 - Chapter 4 "Negotiations"' 'Frontier Tales Book 1 - Chapter 5 "Neo Advent"' 'Frontier Tales Book 2 - Prologue "Aftermath"' 'Frontier Tales Book 2 - Chapter 1 "The Ultimates"' 'Frontier Tales Book 2 - Chapter 2 "The Trap"' 'Frontier Tales Book 2 - Chapter 3 "The Second Starwalker"' 'Frontier Tales Book 2 - Chapter 4 "Counterattack"' 'Frontier Tales Book 2 - Chapter 5 "Forbidden Link"' New Features The Frontier Saga heavily borrows and by that I mean outright steals a lot of features from other TCGs, namely Duel Masters. The first such mechanic is Link which is literally God Link from Duel Masters (or Legion from CFV or whatever you want to call it). You put two spirits that can Link with each other side-by-side, and they become one spirit, with combined cost, BP, symbols etc, and of course unlock various (While Linked) effects. It has a few more interactions than that but that's basically the gist of it. Link is the weapon of the invading spirits. The second mechanic is Neo Spirits and Neo Advent. This is Hyperspatial zone / Extra Deck for Battle Spirits. Neo Spirits are placed face down in the Neo Zone which is put somewhere beside your deck and can hold a maximum of five cards with different names. Neo Spirits can only be summoned with their own abilities (or in the future, abilities of cards that specifically summon cards from the Neo Zone). The first ability is Neo Advent. It allows you to Advent the Neo Spirit on top of an attacking spirit with a set of requirements, similar to regular Advent. The only downside is that Neo Advent reverts at the end of the turn, returning the Neo Spirit to the Neo Zone and summoning its pre-Advent card. Neo Spirits can only exist on the field and in the Neo Zone - if a Neo Spirit leaves the field in any way, it goes back to the Neo Zone face up, which means it cannot be re-summoned by standard effects. Otherwise they follow the same rules as spirits. Again the whole concept has some more detailed rulings but that's the basic stuff. Link Link is a fanmade keyword ability introduced in Battle Spirits: Frontier Saga. It is one of the main two mechanics of this saga. It is featured in all colors. The text of a Link ability is as follows: Link - "cardname" - Left/Right (When Summoned / During your Main Phase) You may place this card next to the appropriate card you control. If you two, the two cards become Linked. The following attributes are combined: * Names * Color(s) * Cost * Reduction symbols * Symbols * Families * BP * Effects * Cores on the cards Level is a special exception in that it is calculated separately for all cards that make up the Linked spirit, based on the total number of cores placed on the Linked spirit. Then, the Level of the Linked spirit becomes the highest among the individual Levels. However, any effects of the individual cards that require a higher Level than its individual Level will not be active. (However, initially, Linked cards will have the same Level/Core thresholds, to avoid this becoming a source of confusion) Terminology: * Spirit/spirit card with Link: this refers to any Spirit/spirit card which possesses the Link ability text, regardless of whether it is currently Linked or not. * Linked Spirit: the composite spirit that is currently in a Linked state. * Spirits/cards in the Link: this refers to the component Spirits of a Linked Spirit. Often referenced as "cards that were in the Link", to refer to an effect that affects cards after the unlinking of a Linked Spirit. For the purposes of card effects, attacking and blocking, a Linked Spirit is treated as a single spirit. For example, if an effect would destroy two opposing spirits, and your opponent only has one Linked Spirit, that spirit will be treated as a single spirit and targeted. However, for the purposes of card effects that reference cards on the field, each part of the Linked Spirit is treated as an individual card. The Link mechanic is followed with the implicitly stated Unlink mechanic. Unlink is the action of separating a Linked spirit into its materials. This action can either be triggered by a card effect, or manually performed during (Your Main Phase) only. Unless stated in card text, there is no limit to the number of times a card(s) can be Linked/Unlinked during the same turn, however, a card may not be manually Unlinked during the same turn it was Linked. If a card effect targets a spirit/cards, it will target the entire Linked spirit. The cards that make up a Linked spirit are no longer treated as spirits/separate cards on the field and cannot be targeted, except by effects that specify them. If a Linked spirit would leave the field: # All (When Destroyed), (When removed from the field)... etc appropriate effects of the Linked spirit activate as normal. # The owner of the Link spirit Unlinks it, chooses one of the cards that were Linked and it leaves the field in the appropriate fashion, then the other(s) remain on the field. The Cores to be placed on the spirit that remained on the field must be the same as the ones that were on the Linked spirit that left the field. #* Only in the specific case where a Linked spirit left the field due to an opposing card effect removing all its cores from it, when placing the card(s) that remain on the field, you may put up to one core from your Reserve/field on each of those card(s). This does NOT occur when you choose to deplete your own Linked spirit either by manually moving cores from it, or due to your own card effect. In that case, cores cannot be moved to any cards and, if they cannot remain on the field with 0 cores, they are depleted. A Linked spirit cannot be Braved, except with Braves that can specifically Brave with Linked spirits. If a non-valid Brave is attached to one of the spirits in the Link before it is Linked, it becomes detached prior to Linking. If a valid Brave is attached to one of the spirits in the Link, it becomes automatically Braved to the Linked spirit. If two or more valid Braves are attached to spirit(s) in the Link, then you must choose a number of valid Braves to Brave to the Linked spirit, up to the number of Braves that spirit can Link to (normally, one). The remaining Braves are detached. If a Braved Link spirit is Unlinked, its owner chooses one of the Linked spirits that meets the Brave condition and it Braves with the Braved card and the Brave remains attached to it - if that is not possible, then the Brave is detached. If two or more Braves are Braved on a Linked spirit when it is Unlinked, then each of them may be Braved to spirits previously in the Link according to the above rule. If you Advent on a Linked spirit, all spirits in the Link become pre-Advent cards in any order you choose. Unlike with Braves, when a Link is performed, if at least one of the cards in the Link is refreshed, the entire Linked Spirit becomes refreshed. However, if an exhausted Brave is Braved to a refreshed Linked Spirit, the Braved Linked Spirit will become exhausted as usual. In later sets within the Frontier Saga, Linked Ultimates will be possible, following exactly the same rules as spirits. Category:Work By Dionsama